


Least Expected

by deathbyoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominant Bottom, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, submissive top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyoon/pseuds/deathbyoon
Summary: Seungcheol always had such rigid looks while Jeonghan has such flower boy looks, but no one ever expected that was the opposite of how they are in private.





	Least Expected

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut/fiction in a LONG ass time so if it's shitty, i'm so sorry, shield your eyes children.

The blinding flashes from the cameras captured the gorgeous visuals of the famous boy group, Seventeen. All the boys had their best smiles or smirks, for some, on for the cameras. Of course, Seungcheol was sandwiched in the middle of the group, showing his role as a leader, but also showing his more rigid looks of the group while the pretty visual that is Yoon Jeonghan, is standing on his right, giving off the most flower boy looks given to have a contrast to Seungcheol's.

 

Seungcheol couldn't help but give a slight smirk as Jeonghan had a bright smile for the cameras, something that Jeonghan hardly has when he's around seventeen. Seungcheol then sneakily removed his right had that was in in his pants pocket and rest it gently onto Jeonghan's bum, causing Jeonghan to softly gasp and break his commercial smile, causing Seungcheol to chuckle lightly and Jeonghan shoot him a slight glare before returning back to smiling.

 

then, the awards coordinator escorted seventeen off the red carpet and into the building for the next group to take their pictures. the loud crowd of 13 boys echoed through the hall as they make their way into the venue. Seungcheol was casually talking to Jihoon until Jeonghan pulled onto Seungcheol's arm, causing Seungcheol to look over at Jeonghan who still had that fake flower smile and shot a glance at Jihoon.

 

"I'm gonna take him for a minute" Jeonghan spoke and Jihoon nodded, walking in front of them, rejoining the group while Jeonghan dragged cheol to the wall that was across from the door to the awards venue sitting, looking at Seungcheol with glare and all Seungcheol did was smile sweetly.

 

"Hi Hanie" Seungcheol chimed, obviously annoying his cute boyfriend even more than usual. "What was that act you did out there?" Jeonghan asked, still having the glare on Seungcheol and all he did was shrug, putting his index finger and thumb on his chin, lightly tapping his index finger on his chin while he looked at the ceiling, "thinking. "I don't recall an act I did." Seungcheol said with fake confusion in each word. That made Jeonghan even more pissed beyond belief, biting the inside of his cheek until speaking again, "You better be careful, Choi Seungcheol." Jeonghan said, walking closer to Seungcheol, leaning in, whispering softly into his ear, "You might be "Daddy, but you know who's the real bitch for who." Jeonghan pulled away, looking at Seungcheol who's face was frozen in shock while he gave Seungcheol a smirk, walking inside the venue with Seungcheol following him closely behind.

 

-

 

The awards show was finally done, all the boys climbed into the two large vans, hyung line in one and dongsaeng line in the other. The car rides in the hyung line always consisted of Soonyoung and Wonwoo doing rap battles, Jihoon softly snoring while listening to his own music, Jun playing some random yet addicting game on his phone, Joshua jamming out to Sunday Morning by Maroon 5 in his earphones and doing little dances, then Jeonghan and Seungcheol in the way back of the van, just relaxing together. Jeonghan usually, puts his head on Seungcheol's shoulder, arms wrapped around Cheol's arm and just watching his surroundings but this time, jeonghan decided to do something a little more.

 

Jeonghan placed a hand on Seungcheol's thigh which caused Cheol's eyes to divert to Han's hand until he just shrugged it off and looked back outside the window, seeing the lights of the city go back and where Jeonghan took advantage of the naive daddy. He slowly hiked up his hand up to Cheol's crotch, rubbing the member over the thin layer of suit pants while still looking at the younger boys in front of them, doing their own thing. He did hear Cheol's breath hitch and that made his smirk sweetly, looking up at Cheol who's eyes were dark and instantly met Jeonghan's. Han leaned up, softly kissing Cheol's plump lips until pulling away with a murmur, "I will make you a fucking wreck when we get home"

 

-

 

Ever since the boys became a huge hit in Korea and even worldwide, they were all able to afford their own apartments. And of course, the lovely couple Cheol and Jeonghan lived together. They lived the closest to the venue, and were dropped first. The two oldest climbed out of the black van and waved goodbye to their pesky kids who were yelling their 'Good Byes'. The couple walked up to the hotel, going inside with hands intertwined, going to the elevator and pressing one of the top floors, the doors closing as they waited in the slowly moving elevator.

 

"You were naughty tonight." Jeonghan chimed. "So?" Cheol spoke which made Jeonghan look at him, smiling sweetly until he grabbed Cheol's chin, making him face Han where Jeonghan's voice came out hotly, "You know, it's cute that you act like your so dominate and that you can do anything you want just because I gave you the cute name 'Daddy', but I guess you're still forgetting your fucking place, Choi Seungcheol." Han spitted those few last words, dark eyes evident as Cheol's puppy eyes started to cloud with slight fear. "Again, I will fucking tell you that you are _my_ bitch.  _You're_ ass is so whipped for me that I got you wrapped around my pretty little finger and I'm chilling in your palm." The elevator dinged as the doors opened on their desired floor. Jeonghan looked at the open hallway and then back at Cheol. "We will finish in our room, let's go, puppy." Jeonghan whispered into Cheol's ear and strides down the long hallway with Cheol following him again. They reached their condo where Jeonghan unlocked the door, slamming the door open, side-stepping and turning back to see a very obedient looking Cheol standing there. Jeonghan couldn't help but give Cheol a gentle smile, caressing his soft pale milk colored skin, fingertips ghosting over the sharp cheekbone.

 

"Be a good boy and go to our room, wait for me, okay, _daddy?"_ Jeonghan spoke cutely at Cheol which resulted into Cheol nodding, walking inside and quickly going up the stairs and heading straight into their room. Jeonghan walked inside, closing the door, taking off his suit jacket and placing it neatly on the couch before heading slowly up the stairs and through the short hallway, touching the door knob of their bedroom. 

 

He opened it slowly and walked in as he saw a very cute Seungcheol on the edge of the bed, fiddling his fingers. He couldn't help but grin at how cute Cheol can be when he's put in his natural submissive nature. He walked towards the bed, now standing in between Cheol's thick thighs and leaning into his ear, whispering "Strip for me, please" which caused Cheol to almost instantly to obey. Cheol ridded his beautiful navy blue suit jacket, with matching pants, and his white button up where he was only in his grey boxers.

 

Han pressed his hand to heol's chest, which usually means for him to stop his command. Cheo sat there as Jeonghan ran his slender hand and fingers down and up Cheol's toned body, fingertips ghosting over his pecs and light definition of abs until they finally reached Cheol's boxer line and then to the exposed hole which slender fingers crept in and finsally ghosted over the hot member, making Cheol slightly hiss. Jeonghan's hand was very cold and it really caused a small sting as it contacted the hot member.

 

"Such a needy boy." Jeonghan whispered into Cheol's ear as his began to press pressure on the member, causing a low groan from Cheol's mouth to slip out, making Jeonghan chuckle lightly, pulling his fingers out of the thin fabric and stand right back up, unbuttoning his black button up. "Finish your stripping and lay on the bed now."

 

Cheol easily obeyed, taking off his boxers and laying in the middle of the bed, head in the fluffy pillows they owned, as Jeonghan rid of his shirt and now pants and where it revealed, a cute pair of pink lace panties that Cheol loved so much, which made Cheol ust moan at the sight of Han's pale skin complimenting the soft pink and made Han smirk.

 

"Hmm, like the view, daddy?" Jeonghan climbed on the bed, sitting right on Seungcheol's stomach, legs placed on the side of his stomach as Seungcheol groaned at the sight of Jeonghan now above him, as he leaned down and placed a soft, chaste kiss on his lips, running the tip of his tongue on Seungcheol's bottom lip, making Seungcheol open his mouth as an invitation for his tongue and Jeonghcan pulled away, chuckling at Seungcheol's soft whine when he didn't complete the kiss.

 

"That's enough, daddy." Jeonghan snaked one hand behind his back and rubbed the thin fabric over Seungcheol's cock, before releasing it through the exposed hole, making Seungcheol hiss louder as the hot member was exposed to the chilled air and touched by cold fingers. "Seungcheolie~" Jeonghan sang, having a sickeningly sweet smile plastered on his face as if he wasn't doing anything inappropriate. "What do you want? Can you tell me?"

 

Seungcheol gulped at jeonghan's honey-like voice that filled the room, and he bit his lip, not being able to say anything, " _he really wants to hurt my pride."_ Seungcheol thought. Jeonghan hardly makes Seungcheol say embarrasing things unless Jeonghan wants a rise out of Seungcheol's easily embarrassed nature. He took a deep breath and exhaled, preparing himself. "I want you, baby" Seungcheol said quietly.

 

"You have to specific, daddy. I don't know what you exactly want for tonight. So, can you _please_ tell me?" Jeonghan gave a soft whine, smirking at Cheol as he heard a scoff come from the older male. Then, Seungcheol closed his eyes, letting out another shakey exhale and speaking. "I want you to ride my cock, I want to feel you clench around my cock as you fuck yourself on it, and I want to cum into your pretty little hole" Seungcheol said, opening his eyes to a smiling Jeonghan.

 

"Now, what that so hard?" Jeonghan said, moving his hand at a slow pace around Seungcheol's cock, before looking over at the bedside table. "Lube." Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol who instantly reached his arm to open the drawer, pulling out the small container of lube that they have, giving it to the younger male who had his hand out, waiting for the delivery.

 

"Thank you, Seungcheolie" Jeonghan nodded, opening the small bottle and squeezing out a decent amount of lube on his fingers, rubbing it over his index and middle finger then disappearing the hand to his back, he moved his panties over to the side, enough for his fingers to be placed over the hole, rubbing it against his hole before inserting the slick fingers into him, hissing at the contact then moaning as the two digits were completely inside, making Seungcheol enjoy the view of a pleasured Jeonghan as he fucked his own fingers.

 

Jeonghan moaned as he increased the slow pace he started off at, scissoring himself, making sure he was prepared enough to take Seungcheol's big and thick cock. And to make sure that his ass doesn't hurt in the morning, cause God only knows how much he'll bitch about that in the morning. Jeonghan pulled out his slender fingers, recoating them again with the lube and rubbing it over Seungcheol's cock now.

 

"I shouldn't even be giving you this" Jeonghan said through his soft gasps. "You were being a cheeky brat tonight, but" Jeonghan leaned in and kissed Seungcheol's silenced lips. "I can't help myself but always want your cock,  _daddy"_ making Seungcheol moan at the way Jeonghan said 'daddy' in such a sultry voice, meanwhile, Jeonghan positioned himself over Seungcheol's cock, Seungcheol helping him by placing a hand on Jeonghan's hip, letting him line up until Jeonghan slowly sinked down then all at once which made Jeonghan moan loudly that it echoed off the walls of the room, causing Seungchol to groan.

 

"Fuck, I always forget how big you are" Jeonghan lightly chuckled until he started to rock his hips slowly, moaning at each rock as he felt Seungcheol's cock practically hitting his prostate every time.  _We just fucking started, Yoon Jeonghan, and his cock is always about to make you cum. How does this always fucking happen?_ Jeonghan thought to himself as he kept his moans loud as he began to rock his hips harder and faster against Seungcheol.

 

Seungcheol groaned at also every rock until he nucked his hips up once to see Jeonghan reaction and was it heavenly. Jeonghan gasped loudly that was followed by a soft whimper and moan, placing both hands on Seungcheol's chest to help keep him up as his rocks met with Seungcheol's bucking hips, that were practically making him lose his fucking mind.

 

Seungcheol didn't even realized that became a moaning mess below Jeonghan, his vision was even started to blur until jeonghan soft hand touched his pale cheek as a reminder to stay focus, Seungcheol's thighs were quivering underneath Jeonghan as he felt every moment of his and Jeonghan's meeting in the middle, making small gasps to even escape from his mouth.

 

"How cute." Jeonghan commented through his soft gasps as he saw Seungcheol begun to unwind himself from his usual quiet and rigid exterior into his natural soft and submissive nature, seeing Seungcheol's forehead now drenched in sweat as a few lose hairs stuck to it, pretty thick lips having loud moans and gasps escaping and the occasionally " _more, Jeonghan, more"_ slipping through his tongue, making Jeonghan smile at it.

 

Although he can be a bit bitchy towards Seungcheol because of his cheeky actions, he couldn't help but be extremely fond of his submissive top who would give everything to Jeonghan. He was the luckiest boy in the world to have such a cutie be his and his alone. Jeonghn was snapped back to reality when he heard the delicious words, "Han, I-I'm going to come" fall from Seungcheol's lips.

 

"You've been such a good boy." Jeonghan said as he felt Seungcheol's powerful thrusts turn sloppy and disorganize as his orgasm was nearing. "Come, daddy" Jeonghan spoke, stroking his own cock as he heard Seungcheol groan and fianlly throwing his last powerful thrusts into him, moaning at the feel of Seungcheol releasing his load into him, the warmness causing him to moan so loud that Jeonghan didn't even realize he came all over Seungcheol's chest and stomach, making him fall over and laying his head on Seungcheol's shoulder, heavily breathing with Seungcheol as he slowly pulled out his cock from Jeonghan, making Han slightly whimper at the emptiness in his hole as the sticky liquid started to slowly come out as well.

 

"I'm sorry for being bratty tonight, Hanie" Seungcheol spoke between his heavy breaths which made Jeonghan smiled lazily up at Seungcheol and kissing his chin. "Don't worry, Cheolie. I think you learned your lesson" He radiated a larger smile and sat up, Seungcheol's hand on his back to support him up until he got off the bed, walking to the front of the bed until turning to look over his shoulder, extending a hand to him, motioning Seungcheol, "Let's take a bath." Seungcheol smiled lazily as well, getting up, and walking to his dominate boyfriend, taking his hand as Jeonghan led them to the bathroom.


End file.
